


Falling, Flying

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adrenaline, Birthday, Flying, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Ninety-three stories above Park Avenue, Tony Stark answers the call of the void.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Tony's Birthday Party (PotsCast)





	Falling, Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Tony!

Eyes drifting closed, Tony takes a deep breath to steady himself. There’s a whole party of people waiting inside for him, but something restless itches beneath Tony’s skin. He looks out at the tableau before him, the city stretching out into the horizon, the lights of humanity setting the night ablaze, and tries to decide if he really wants to do what he’s thinking of doing.

When he finds that kernel of certainty he was searching for, he shifts into place, muscles tensed, coiled, ready to spring. The wind whips around him, carrying the noises of city life from far below.

Tony smiles and answers the void’s call. He leaps off the edge of the tower into free air. For a moment he is weightless, gravity meaningless to him, and then he’s falling. Rushing air screams in his ears as he hurtles downward, ninety, eighty, seventy, sixty stories from the ground.

The suit catches Tony, and both of them continue careening downward, until he’s almost hit the street below. His boots burst to life seconds from impact with a yellow taxi cab. Startled pigeons take flight, scattering around him in a flurry of wings. He lets out a shout and shoots upward until he’s flying high, giddy with exhilaration.

He bursts up through a cloud and out into moonlight. He lets himself fall backward, the cloud swallowing him whole before spitting him out the other side. He twists, turning himself around so he can slowly circle back home.

Steve is out on the tower’s platform when Tony comes in for a landing. He’s smiling, but quickly schools his face into a stern expression.

“Maybe not the best way to deal with a midlife crisis,” he says as Tony steps out of the suit.

“I already had one of those, it was way more dramatic,” Tony says, directing the armor back into storage. “This was just a bit of joie de vivre.”

Steve claps a hand on Tony’s shoulder with a mock frown. “Yeah? Well, you can take your ‘joie de vivre’ inside for some cake and company.”

“Fine, I got it. No more jumping off buildings.”

“At least not without inviting me.” Steve’s expression cracks and he gives Tony the biggest grin he’s ever seen.

And Tony can’t help but smile back. “It’s a promise.”


End file.
